Everything
by Gwenyfar Matteos
Summary: Hermione struggles with past events as her friends comfort her. HG/DM A songfic from Lifehouse's song
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, tho I wish I did. I did not create them, nor did I write the song by Lifehouse.   
  
  


**Everything**  


  
  
Hermione slowly walked along the halls of Hogwarts, tears silently falling from her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't bother to wipe the silver streams from her cheekbones, staring at an empty space in front of her. So many things had changed, she didn't know where she was anymore.  
  
_Find me here. Speak to me. I want to feel you. I need to hear you. You are the light that is leading me to the place where I find peace again. You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
_  
She remembered smiles, whispers, calming words, telling her that she was wanted, appreciated. She grasped at a memory floating around in her mind, willing it to the surface so that she could return once more to the place where she thought she had found herself.  
  
*********  
I love you, Hermione. With all my heart and soul. I don't care what happens to my father. It's you alone that is keeping me fighting against him and his Death Eaters.  
Draco, I don't know what to say. I...  
he said, gently placing fingers to her lips. You don't have to say anything. Please, just let me love you.  
I love you too, Draco, Hermione whispered just before he softly kissed her.  
*********  
  
_You are the life to my soul, you are my purpose, you are everything. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_  
Hermione momentarily closed her eyes, and started the descent to the Gryffindor wing of Hogwarts. Wearily climbing the stairs, she barely noticed the concerned looks that all Hogwarts students were giving her; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hugglepuff, Ravenclaw - they all felt a deep respect for their Head Girl, if nothing else.   
  
Distractedly muttering Quidditch Alfabour, Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room and let herself sit by the fire, yet the crackling flames would not warm the chill in her heart.  
  
Grasping at another memory, Hermione let herself be drawn into the past.  
  
*******  
**Draco, please promise me that you won't go to fight your father. You know that you can't go up against him by yourself! Hermione said, keeping her arms firmly wrapped around him.  
Hermione, can't you see? He won't be expecting me to challenge him. I'll take him by surprise! I know what I'm doing.  
Hermione sighed. It's just that I love you so much. Now that I've finally realised how much you mean to me, I don't want to lose you, like I've already lost Harry and Ron. Draco, you're the only one that I've got left!  
Draco softly kissed Hermione on her chestnut hair. I will come back, Mione. I love you, forever.  
*******  
**  
_You calm the storms. You give me rest. You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall. You still my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Would you take me deeper now?  
  
_A single tear escaped from Hermione's eyes, forming a silver track down to her chin. Unconsciously wiping it away, her eyes remained unfocused as they unseeingly settled on the face opposite her. Somebody with soft red hair handed her a handkerchief, and then dabbed at the watery corners of Hermione's eyes. Hermione didn't feel the comforting arm of Ginny Weasely around her shoulders, and didn't hear the words of comfort that Ginny whispered in her ear. She was already back to where her heart still was.  
  
*******  
**NO!! Draco! I love you! Don't leave me! Hermione cried to the battered young man she held in her arms.  
Hermione... I'm so sorry... Draco slowly whispered, his breathing becoming more shallow with every passing minute.  
No, no, shush... It will be okay, Draco, it will be okay. It has to be!  
No, Draco said, struggling to smile at his lover's face, It's time for me to go. I love you. Forever. I always did, I think.  
Oh, Draco, Draco.... I always loved you too, Hermione whispered, stroking the matted and bloodied blonde hair of the keeper of her heart, knowing that her heart was breaking with every breath that Draco was taking.  
Just, please... Hold me,   
Hermione slowly rocked Draco back and forth in her arms, stroking his air, and willing all of her love for him into their final embrace. She listened to his breathing become more shallow as time passed, and watched his closed eyelids. Gradually Draco's breaths came more slowly until he opened his eyes, looked straight into Hermione's, smiled, and said , his last breath coming out in a contented sigh.  
Hermione closed Draco's eyes, and held him.  
*******  
**  
_ Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
  
_Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Ginny was holding something in her arms. She blankly looked at the tiny bundle, not recognising what it was.  
  
Hermione? Chloe was crying. I think she missed you.  
  
Hermione wordlessly held out her arms for her baby daughter, sadly smiling down into the beautiful face that had Draco's icy blue eyes. So wide and innocent, Hermione thought.   
  
As she rocked the infant to sleep, Hermione remembered the sad joy that she had felt when she gave birth to Chloe seven months after Draco had passed away and the war against Voldemort had been won. She wished with all her heart that Draco had been by her side as their daughter was born, although she knew that he was always with her, in her heart.  
  
Looking down at her beautiful daughter, Hermione remembered the Muggle song that Draco had played for her just before he told her that he loved her for the very first time.   
  
_ Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
_  
Hermione wept as she hummed the melody to her sleeping daughter, surrounded by the other 7th years of the Grynffindor house, with Ginny watching on, tears streaming down her own face.  
  
_ Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
_


	2. Only Hope

DISCLAIMER: no, not ONE of the characters or songs are mine... my only claim to fame may lie in my songfics...even then, it's all been done....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Hope  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chapter 2 of Everything)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~There's a song that inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.~~  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger closed her eyes to the tiny snowflakes that were falling outside. Every whisper of movement was like a dagger to her already-bruised heart, and she couldn't find a way to breathe in the underwater world that she seemed to be trapped in.  
  
  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Hermione reached out her right hand to rest it on the mahogany window sill in front of her while her other hand pushed open the glass pane, letting a biting wind into her room at Hogwarts. For Hermione, it was a welcome relief to remind herself that she could still feel, and that she wasn't numb, despite what she had felt like for many days before. However, for Chloe, the chillingly cold breeze playing with her mobile above her cot came as an unwelcome, albeit brief, respite from the cozy comfort that had been her mother's Head Girl quarters.  
  
  
  
Chloe cried.  
  
  
  
Hermione shut the window with a sigh yet did not move from her position at the glass.  
  
  
  
~~So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~  
  
  
  
*****  
  
I can't cope with this oh god I'm not ready to be a mother why did this have to happen to me why did you have to leave me draco I loved you so so so much you were my world you were my sky you were the living breath inside of me and I know I can't do this without you She's crying always crying and I don't know what to do I don't know how to hold her to make her stop She's our baby and yet why do I still feel so distanced from her?  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Hermione moved from her place at the window and walked slowly to where Chloe was crying. She gingerly lifted her up from the cot and began to rock her from side to side, softly humming a Muggles song that she'd heard during her break after her 5th year at Hogwarts. She whispered "Incandius Drowsina" and Chloe's enchanted mobile began to glow a soft blue, casting dancing shadows all around the room. Chloe slowly began to fall asleep and Hermione placed her back in her cradle before moving to her own bed.  
  
  
  
Laying back down on her four-poster bed, Hermione sighed gently and closed her eyes to the warm flickering of the amber flames in the fireplace.  
  
  
  
Hermione dreamed.  
  
  
  
" Draco," she whispered in her sleep.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
~~Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.   
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. ~~  
  
  
  
She was in her room, except everything was different. Her bed was facing north instead of south, and her door was on the east side instead of the west. Through her door Hermione could her a deep male voice rumbling, familiar and yet strange at the same time. Making sure that Chloe was still sleeping soundly, Hermione warily pushed through the door to discover that there was a field of wildflowers next to her room.  
  
  
  
And in the centre of the field was a tall young man, with hair the colour of platinum and eyes the deepest azure blue that she had ever seen.   
  
  
  
" Draco," she whispered, and started to run towards him.  
  
  
  
Draco opened his arms to her and she ran into them, holding on to him so tightly that she could feel the beat of his heart against his own.  
  
  
  
" I missed you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
  
  
" I know," he replied, " But we are here now. Do not cry, my love." For Hermione was crying tiny rivulets that were running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~~So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~  
  
  
  
They lay in the field in silence, Hermione revelling in the feel of Draco stroking her hair, both of them simply watching the clouds go by.  
  
  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
" Hmmmm?"  
  
" I won't be gone for long this time."  
  
  
  
Hermione sat up and looked down into her lover's eyes. " You're going away?"  
  
  
  
" Yes."  
  
" For how long?"  
  
  
  
" Forever."  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
  
Suddenly Hermione was back in the battle field of Voldemort's last stand, cradling a bruised and bloodied Draco in her arms. " Forever, Hermione," he whispered to her, " Forever."  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
  
~~I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.~~  
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
She was on her back in the field, Draco's worried face looking down on her.  
  
" Yes, Draco, I'm fine - I just had a bit of a dizzy spell. What was that you were saying?"  
  
" It's okay, 'Mione, I'll only be gone for forever."  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
  
She was back in that place again, bodies strewn all over the ground, her heart dying before her.   
  
  
  
" NO! Draco! I'm not letting you go this time. Please! Don't leave me... I love you..." Hermione choked out, burying her face in Draco's matted hair.  
  
  
  
She felt his final breath leave him again.  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
  
Draco was looking down at Hermione with a saddened expression in his eyes.  
  
  
  
" It's my time, 'Mione," he said to her.  
  
" No, Draco, please let me come with you! I love you!" she cried.  
  
" I'm sorry, Hermione. It has to be this way." Draco slowly stood up and turned to walk away, but not before Hermione pulled him down for one last kiss.  
  
  
  
Her tears mingled with their mouths as they joined for one last dance of love. She felt Draco pull away. Cupping her cheek with his hand he said, " Do not worry, my love, for we shall see each other again."  
  
  
  
Tears ran freely from Hermione's eyes. " But when? Every morning I wake up to the sound of your voice, and every night it's you that comes to me in my dreams. I wish forever was right here and now. Oh god, Draco, you were always the one that I loved."  
  
  
  
" I know, Hermione, I know. I love you. Forever."  
  
  
  
~~So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~  
  
  
  
Draco walked away, Hermione silently watching his retreating back, knowing in her heart that they would find their forever soon.  
  
  
  
~~I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Hermione slept in her bed, fitfully tossing her blankets around, until she finally stopped, a peaceful expression coming over her face.  
  
  
  
~~I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~  
  
  
  
"Forever," she whispered to the dark.  
  
  
  
*****   
  
Somewhere, two azure blue eyes smiled, and one sweet mouth whispered, " Forever."  
  
  
  
~~I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.~~ 


End file.
